zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Playing With Skippy
A bit further from the Hopps household was another small countryside home near a large oak tree, which was also a home to another family of rabbits, who were good friends and neighbors with the family. They were the Fluffenberg family, consisting of an elderly widow rabbit named Norah, and her several children, including three named Skippy, Sis and Tagalong. Everyone in the family was in very good terms with Judy´s family, especially the three children. Despite their family being rather poor, the Hoppses always helped and supported them whenever it was possible, and the widow was more than grateful for it. Both families often hanged out with each other, which wasn´t hard at all considering how close they lived. Judy´s fame wasn´t unknown to them either. Skippy especially admired her heroism and all the stories that she often told him during her visits to the seven year old rabbit´s family. Not only was her unusual career choice admired there, but also her relationship with the fox Nick Wilde. Unlike Judy´s parents, Fluffenberg´s never had prejudice against foxes though. Sometimes at weekends, Judy paid a visit to the family just to hang out with the children. She was a good friend and a hero to all of them, who saw her like as a “cool auntie”. The cop bunny also brought her niece Cotton to visit them too, who was Skippy´s best friend. Currently, she was just hanging out with the three kids and Cotton on their backyard during a sunny Saturday afternoon. Judy and the children had been picking mushrooms from a nearby forest previously that day, which she had used to make a mushroom pie they had all enjoyed. Now they sat close to her in the playground, as she told about her and Nick´s latest adventures. “And so Nick helped to free the hostages from the mobster lion while I fought him with a sword that had been put on the wall of his mansion for decoration”, Judy told excitedly. Like at her family farm, she wore her rural attire with the sun hat there. “Uncle Nick said that she was like an one bunny army”, Cotton smiled. Sis and Tagalong both liked the story, but not as much as Skippy did, who was just delighted. “That sounds awesome, Judy! Oh, I´d love to become a crimefighter like that someday. Villains wouldn´t stand a chance against me!” he played with a wooden sword and handed one to the adult rabbit too, for he wanted to play with her. “No they wouldn´t…since you´d learn from the very best!” Judy said eagerly as she and Skippy started a playful and friendly swordfight, which the little girl bunnies watched with smiles on their faces. Skippy and Judy clashed for a while, until the little boy got the upper hand, much to her surprise. “Onto victory! For Bunnyburrow!” he cheered, which made Judy laugh. “Not bad, Skippy. Not bad at all”, she said. “Mommy always said he was already a man of action”, Sis noted. As the children kept on having fun, Tagalong, the youngest of the lot asked something. “Judy….what is it needed to become a great cop?” she asked. The older rabbit smiled at her in a warm, motherly fashion. “You need to be brave, helpful, loyal and trustworthy in order to protect the city and its citizens. I didn´t go to the force just to become a policewoman, I did it to make the world a better place”, she told. “Better place?” Skippy listened with great interest. “It has been my dream ever since I was your age, Skippy. A world where predator and prey can live safely together without fear of one another. I had to learn to understand that dream better myself later by not being prejudiced against those who appear different. We´re all equal, regardless of what kind of mammals we are”, Judy told, adjusting her hat. Skippy and the others understood what she said. It was just like the stories she had told them. “And that is why auntie Judy´s boyfriend is a fox nowadays”, Cotton giggled, causing Judy to blush. “Well…you would understand if you ever had a very special friend like that someday too”, she said. “I can´t wait!” the little bunny said eagerly to Skippy, who wasn´t that interested about it. Time went on, as the five rabbits all played along merrily. From having fun at the swings to playing tag, they all loved it. Judy was happy too. Even though she didn´t feel pressured to have children at least yet, she still adored them and got along with them always well, whether it´d be siblings or just friends like Skippy´s family. She was like a sibling to them, with the responsibility and care of a mother to make it even better. They went to the sandbox, where Judy suggested that they´d make a sandcastle resembling Zootopia. All the children thought it was a good idea. “I wanna make Rainforest District! Sis can make Tundratown!” Skippy said, to which she agreed. Minutes passed, until the result was ready. All of them were so impressed and satisfied by it, that they left it there for others to admire it. “Looks just like the city itself. Ah, just like Bunnyburrow, it´s like a second home to me”, Judy said. “You´re right, Carrots. Haven´t seen a sand castle that authentic in a long time”, a familiar voice said. It was Nick, who came in to see how Judy was doing with the kids before they´d go home. The children went to greet him too. “He´s Judy´s very own Prince Charming”, Cotton whispered to Sis. “And a proud owner of that title too”, Nick laughed, kissing Judy gently in front of them. The little girls all looked in admiration. “Kissing…that´s sissy stuff”, Skippy said. “Maybe when you´re older, things will change”, Judy smiled. Cotton imitated the way Nick kissed Judy on Skippy, causing his siblings to laugh. After Nick too hanged out with the children for a while, it was time for them to go and take Cotton back to her home . The two waved at the children, who were ready to go back inside. “See you again soon, Judy and Nick!” Skippy said. “I love how good you are with kids, Judy. I respect women who are like that”, Nick told her as he walked away with her and Cotton. Judy clasped his paw, smiling at the fox. “You´re great too. I´d love to see you come and play with them too next time. Skippy adores you so much too”, she said. The rabbit felt so proud and glad that the son of their family friend saw those two as great heroes and role models. Judy hugged Nick a bit, which made Cotton smile. “Auntie Judy is such a lovebunny”, she said. Hanging out and having fun with children always warmed Judy´s heart, and it was the same with Nick too. Even though they were only just dating so far, they could already picture each other as good parents. Which would happen sooner than they thought. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:What if-scenarios Category:Friendship stories Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Stories where Cotton makes an apperance Category:Stories about Judy´s neighbors Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories where Judy plays with children Category:Fanon stories